Secrets
by skaprunk
Summary: COMEPLETE REWRITE COMING SOON Includes a couple OCs. Needed for part of the story. Everyone lives secret lives at Hogwarts. Told mostly through POV's of Draco and Skye, with some done by other students.
1. Perfection

**Disclaimer:The only characters and places I own are the one's you don't recognize from the books unless the places are real and I don't know it.**

**Draco POV**

Perfection...that's what my father was all about. If it wasn't wrapped tight around his finger-or better-it wasn't perfect. That's why I hated Granger so much. She made it so I couldn't be top of my class, and that made Father angry at me.

Even when I was little, our family had to be perfect. I had to call him Father. I couldn't even call him Dad or-when I was five or six-Daddy. I would get hit for calling him anything but Father. Never in the face, of course, but from the time I was eight, bruises and cuts covered my arms and legs, and they always had to be covered in clothing, not matter how hot I was in the summer.

I wasn't the most popular guy in school, and that made him mad. And having to come home every year to tell him that yet again, Granger beat me in everything but Potions didn't help much and only made him beat me, so I was never very happy to come home and spent much of the summer hollidays in my room.

My only comfort was my mother, until the day in the summer before my sixth year at Hogwarts, when she divorced my father and left the country, leaving me behind.

Crabbe and Goyle were too stupid to have a real conversation with and couldn't comprehend any sentence longer than three words that wasn't a direct order. So I never had any true friends to talk to and no one really knew me.

I never thought Granger was cute, but I had considered asking her out numerous times. Just because she was a Mudblood and beat me at everything (I only got better marks in Potions because I was in Snape's House). But I could never bring myself to go against Father.

He thought anything other than Purebloods were scum. Muggles were an inferior race. Muggle born wizards and witches were pathetic-half breeds-and deserved to live even less than Muggles.

I hated the way Father was, but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to go against him. I couldn't bring myself to be imperfect. Until I met her...

**Do you like it? Should I go on? Tell me. That's what the little review button in the corner is for.**


	2. Perfection Skye's Way

**SKYE POV**

Perfection...I lived to be anything but. I scared alot of people. Even my own parents. That's why they sent me to Hogwarts after I got kicked out of my school in the states instead of sending me to another school there. They wanted me to be as far away from them as possible.

It's how I look that frightens people really. I buy things on sale and mess around with them. My hair is over dyed and is usually black with another color, and that other color changes every few weeks. And I wear too much black eyeliner.

As I have said before, my parents hate me. I am a dissapointment to them. I'm the crazy, bad, gothic bastard they wish they could get rid of and forget about. I don't really consider myself a goth, though. And just because I'm a female Jackass (the Bam Margera kind) I've gotten kicked out of a few schools.That really pisses my parents off. They figured out how to get rid of me, though. And aunt I never met is a teacher at Hogwarts, so they sent me there. I was sent to King's Cross station on September first, the day it left for the school year. I still hadn't met my Aunt.

I grabbed an empty compartment, shut the door, pulled out a Sharpie permanent marker, and started doin my nails. In a matter of hours I'd be at a _fantastic_ new school. Oh, joy.


	3. The Train and the New Girl

**Draco pov**

I slid open the compartment door, thinking it was empty, to find a girl already in it. She was asleep though, so I figured_ what the hell I can use it anyway. I just want to hide from everyone. _I sat down and got a good look at the girl.

She was pale, like she hardly saw sunlight. She had long black bangs that hung in her eyes, and the rest of her long obviously dyed black and blue hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail. She was wearing a black skirt, fishnet tights that were ripped just above one of her knees, and a black tank top with a grey spider on it over a blue fishnet long sleeved shirt. She had on heavy eyeliner and blue eyeshadow on her lids and under her eyes. In each ear there were six spiderweb shaped earings, and the bottom one in her left ear had a spider dangling from it.

She had a Sharpie in her right hand and half the nails on her left hand were colored black. It was obvious it had been done with the Sharpie.

She woke up then and put her feet on the seat next to me. "So, who the hell are you?" she said. It wasn't really a question. She was demanding I tell her my name.

"Draco," I replied.

"Well, Draco, I was hiding in the last compartment for a reason. To be alone."

"Well, there's a reason I came back here, too. To be alone."

"Who are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of anyone. I just don't feel like dealing with them."

"You still haven't told me who."

"Potter, Weasley, Granger, Crabbe, and Goyle."

"Who?"

At that moment I heard Granger's voice on the other side of the compartment door. "I think this one's empty." The door slid open to reveal the Dream Team.

Granger saw who was in the compartment and said, "Oh, it's full."

Potter looked in. "Who's your new girlfriend?"

"I am not his girlfriend!" The girl I was sharing a compartment with stood up.

"Oh, well then," Potter said, looking her up and down, his eyes lingering on her legs and short black skirt. "And who might you be?"

"My name's Skye, and if you don't stop looking at me like I'm on display and get the hell out of here I'm gonna have to kick your ass."

"I have the freedom to look."

"Get the hell away from me!"

"Oh Potter, looks like someone doesn't think you're so hot," I said.

"Yeah, Potter. I know you're used to people thinking your a god, but you're not famous everywhere and I'm not from around here. Voldemort wasn't much of a threat in the States and to us you're no hero. Personally I think you're self centered and need to get over yourself. We don't all worship the ground you walk on."

"I was just looking. No harm in that."

"Get the fuck out!" Skye screamed and pushed Potter out of the compartment, slamming the door shut behind him. She slid the door shut so hard the glass shattered and a piece got stuck in her arm. She pulled the piece out, wiped the blood from her cut off, and pulled out her wand, fixing the window. She pulled out the emergency first aid kit that was in all the compartments, and bandaged her arm.

"That looks pretty bad," I said.

"It'll be fine."

When we got to the school Skye took off the bandage. The cut had looked bad enough to scar when she had first gotten it. Now there wasn't even a mark.

* * *

**Well, how do you like? **


	4. The First Night

**Skyes pov**

After we got off the train, Draco led me to a spot where there were carriage drawn by thestrals. "These take us to the school," he said, throwing his trunk in a carriage and climbing in.

"Wouldn't it be more fun to ride the damn things instead of the carriages?" I asked, throwing my stuff inthe carriage he had just gotten in.

"What?" Draco looked puzzled.

"Never mind." Thestrals could only be seen by people who had seen death. Draco obviously hadn't. I climbed into the carriage and slammed the door shut before a couple of fourth years could get close enough to get in, yelling "It's full."

I turned back to Draco. "So, Draco, you got a girlfriend?"

* * *

When we got to the school Draco asked me if I had to be sorted. 

"Nope. I got a letter saying I'm a Slytherin but I'll be taking classes with all the houses."

"I'm a Slytherin. Why you taking classes with all the houses?"

"Probably because of what happened at my old school."

"What did happen?"

"You don't want to know."

"Fair enough." Draco said and showed me where the Slytherin table was.

After dinner, Draco showed me where the Slytherin common room was. "All your stuff's already been taken up to your dorm. Girls up that staircase. Boys up there. Bathrooms down there," he said, pointing to each as he talked about it.

I talked for a bit with Draco and his friends but I soon got tired of the group of second years staring at me and decided to go up to my room.On the way, I passed the group and waved to them. There was too much of an age gap so I'd never date them but it was fun to screw with them and get their hopes up.

In my room I saw the three girls I would be sharing a dorm with for the year. One, a pug faced girl, got off a bed and came over to me. "Your bed's over there."

As if that wasn't obvious. The only bed without a girl on it and the one with me green trunk I had written and draw all over with my trusty Sharpie in frot of it.

"Green?" I said. "Green just won't do. It's ok, but I think this will be better." I waved my wand and the green blanket was replaced with my black one and a blue pillow with sheer red and black curtains surrounding the entire thing.

"Better," I said.

"Who the hell are you?" the pug faced girl asked, staring at what I had just done.

"I am no one of importance, unless you tell me who you are."

"Pansy."

"Pansy? Like the flower? That's an odd name for someone like you. Your parents should have chosen Pug."

"Watch it."

"I heard about you. You're Draco's girlfriend. Please tell me he is drunk or high when he goes to meet you or he only is going out with you cause of your obsession with him. It can't be for looks."

"Stay away from Draco."

"Is that a threat?"

"Yes."

"You shouldn't threaten me."

"Why do you say that?"

"If you knew, I'd have to kill you. But you shouldn't think of me as competition."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because I don't want him. And if I did he'd be mine." I went behind my curtain and started writing a letter to Matt, my friend from my old school. He had gotten kicked out the same time I did, for the same reason.

_Matt,  
Hey. Too bad I couldn't see you all summer. I tried. How's your new school? I hate this place and it's only my first night here. At dinner I found out Andrew was sent here too. I don't know what I'm going to do about it. Nothing has happened yet. And the headmaster said he spoke to the gamekeeper about what I need, and that it's all taken care of and it won't happen again. I actually found someone here worth talking to. His name's Draco. I hope I can keep it from him though. He can't know, or everything mught be repeated. Has everything been taken care of for you?  
Skye_

By the time I got done it was really late, like 2:30 in the morning. It was too late to deliver the letter, so I had to do it later. I opened my trunk and pulled everything off of what I had hidden in the bottom: my guitar. I took it out. It was electric-my prized Fender-but I couldn't bring my amp. It was too big and being electric it wouldn't work at Hogwarts. I could still play, as I could use magic to get the sound I got with the amp.

Everyone in the dorm was asleep, but with luck the common room would be empty. It was. I sat down on a couch and struck the first chord of a song I had written recently. I kept the guitar volume low and lost myself in the song as I played.


	5. The First Day

**Draco POV**

I woke in the middle of the night and looked at my watch. 2:45. There was no point in staying in the dorm. I decided to go down to the common room.

I was almost all the way down the stairs when I heard a guitar playing and a voice singing that obviously belonged to Skye. I sat down on the steps so that she wouldn't see me, and I listened. After a while the music stopped, but she continued to sing. A few minutes later that ended too. I went down the rest of the stairs and found Skye asleep on one of the Common Room couches. It was freezing so I went back up to my dorm and grabbed one of my cloaks and covered her up with it.

The next morning when I woke up I found my cloak folded on the end of my bed with a note pinned to it: _Draco, I think this is yours._

I went down to breakfast and sat down next to Skye.

"Schedules," she said, handing me mine.

"So, when do you have classes with the Slytherins?"

"The first one is Care of Magical Creatures right after lunch. The rest you'll find out then."

Pansy sat down then, and Skye got up and walked away. I didn't even know why I was with Pansy anymore. I hated her. But if I broke up with her Father would kill me. He expected Pansy and me to marry. So I would have to wait for her to break up with me. Only that didn't look like it would happen anytime soon. So I was stuck.

"Hey, Drakie."

_Drakie? _Oh how I hated that name. "What do you want, Pansy?"

First I had double Defense Against the Dark Arts and then I had a free period, in which I spent the whole time trying to avoid Pansy. I ducked into a broom closet when I heard her coming around the corner to find someone already in my hiding place. Skye.

"Well, it looks like we have the same taste in hiding places, doesn't it?" she asked, wiping something dark off her lip with her thumb.

"Looks like we do. I thought you said that the first thing we had together was Care of Magical Creatures."

"I was hoping to be alone at this time, and I figured you could use it to spend with your girlfriend, since you don't want to be with her anytime else. If I didn't know better, I'd say you hated her." She said the last sentence sarcasticly.

I stared at her.

"Oh, come on, Draco. The way you were talking about her on the train. The way you look at her. It's obious you don't want to be with her."

"Oh."

"Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me. I haven't told her, and I won't. You still can go through hell going out with her."

"Come on, shut up."

"Why don't you want to go out with her, and why don't you break up with her?"

"Because she's a whiny, jealous bitch. And because Father would kill me."

"Scared of Daddy are we, Draco?" she said, tucking her hair behind her ear; she wore it down today, and it was long enough to cover her butt.

"I am not!"

"So long, Draco. See you in Care of Magical Creatures," she said and left. As she walked away I couldn't help but notice how incredibly hot she was.

I walked out of the brrom closet and ran right into Pansy. "Hi, Drakie."

_Oh, fuck._

We had Care of Magical Creatures with the Ravenclaws. When I got there I saw Skye talking with the new 7th year guy. Talking wasnt the word. Fighting was more like it.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Skye screamed and turned away.

He grabbed her arm. "We need to talk."

I grabbed his wrist. "I belive she just asked you to get away." I tightened my hold on his wrist until he let go of her.

"Dude, what's your problem? I was just trying to talk to her. This had nothing to do with you."

"I just don't think she wants to talk to you."

The Ravenclaw turned and went to join where his house was sitting.

"Thanks Draco," she said. "Except not really."

"What are you talking about?"

"I didn't need your help."

"Oh, yeah. You were handling it just fine on your own."

"I don't need any help from a boy who can't even stand up to his father."

"You don't even know my father!"

"You know, Draco, you were kind of overreacting about that whole thing with him. Someone's a little jealous."

"Now what the hell are you talking about?"

"I think you got a little crush on me."

"What?"

"Come on, Draco. Admit it. You got a thing for me and you know it."

"I thought that you were not going to let Pansy find out that I don't want to go out with her anymore."

"I'm not. Oh, by the way, here comes your girlfriend," she said, looking over my shoulder. "Bye, I gotta talk to Hagrid." She turned and left and I prepared myself for Pansy.

That night I got back to the Common Room late after walking around. I started to go up to my dorm when I heard a voice come from by the empty fireplace.

"Like the night, do we?"

I turned. It was Skye. "Yes, I guess I do," I said. "What about you? What's your excuse?" We were the only ones in the Common Room awake. The only other person there was passed out drunk in a chair.

"I'm nocturnal. But I guess I may actually sleep tonight. 'Night"

"Night," I said and watched her go up the stairs.


	6. Swimming in the Lake

**Skye**

I waited at the top of the stairs till Draco went up to his room then left the dorm, turning invisible when I got out into the school. I hadn't been outside at night in so long, and it was killing me. And there was a full moon tonight, which made the night seem even more powerful. Of course, the night was more powerful than the day anyway. Everything was better at night. The sun just seemed to harsh.

I sat down in the grass by the lake, pulling my cloak tighter. It was chilly.

I thought about Care of Magical Creatures today. More specificly, seeing Andrew. Seeing him brought back a lot of things-painful things-things I had hoped I had gotten away from. All the memories of what had happened at my old school. I felt it all when I saw him, and again right now. All the pain, the fear of the whole school, the anger. And more importantly-the hunger. I didn't want to feel that again. I didn't want everythig to start again. It couldn't. I escaped it.

I stood up and threw my shirt and skirt on the ground. Dressed is only my bra and underwear, I lept off the dock into the lake, breaking up the smooth glassy surface. The air was chilly, but the water wasn't. I surfaced, breathed, and dived under again. Swimming always cleared my head. I floated up on my back for a bit, and then I felt something reach up and pull me under.

I made it back up and looked to face Draco. "What do you think you're doing here?"

"I'm nocturnal?" he said, giving me the line I told him earlier. "You think you're the only one that likes to be outside here? You might want to be a bit quieter sneaking out of school. It was way too easy to follow you, even though you were invisible."

"You think you're so great, don't you?"

"I don't think, hun, I know."

"Cocky bastard."

"You know it."

"And so modest."

That one made him laugh. "Race you to the other side?"

"If you can keep up!" I flipped over and took off.

I was way ahead, and I knew it. Or I thought I did. Draco was a silent swimmer, and I realized he was right behind me when he grabbed my foot and dragged me towards him. He let go and took the lead. He reached the shore just before I did, but I overtook him when we ran to where our clothes lay. Draco grabbed my wait from behind and fell to the ground, dragging me with him.

"I win," he said.

"You cheated."

"I still win."

"I don't think so." I shivered. It was much colder outside of the lake, especially being wet. Draco pulled his cloak out from under him and wrapped it around me and then kept me in his arms.

"I have my own cloak, you know," I told him.

"I know, but it's all the way over there."

"All the way over there-two feet."

"Either way, you would have to get up to get it."

"I wouldn't have to get up. You always could."

"No matter which one of us got up, we would have to quit laying like this." He pulled me closer as he said this. "I don't want to move."

"Me either," I admitted and leaned against him.

My thigh brushed against his, and I felt our skin touch. It was then that I realized I was half naked. I lept away from him and threw my clothes back on.

"What are you doing?" he asked, reaching out to me.

I pushed his hand away. "I don't like you. I don't know you. You have a _girlfriend._"

"So?"

"I'm no one's other woman." I turned and stormed back up to the castle.


	7. Shot Down

**Draco**

I watched Skye walk herself back to the school. I couldn't believe she just turned me down. No one turns Draco Malfoy down. And yet, why did I care? Sure, it was an ego killer. For about two seconds. I _am _Draco Malfoy after all. I can (and do) get my pick of about 90 of all the girls at Hogwarts. And some non-Hogwarts girls on the school vacations. I don't do Muggles though. I don't want to be in that filth. And Parkinson may be an obsessive stalkerish bitch, but she did have one thing going for her. She was a good lay, and was always there when I was lonely.

I heard the great doors of the school close, and waited a few minutes before going into the school myself. Playing stalker was fun, but only if you were just flirting with the girl, not if she was mad at you. It was never exciting to have her really think you were stalking her. Cause then she hated you, and if a girl hated you she usually didn't want to shag.

I made my way to the common room, just in time to see Skye disappear at the top of the stairs leading to the girls' rooms. She really was hot. The kind of hot you see and instantly want to get in bed. Though of course, a bed is not always available, so you have to improvise. You also don't always have to have actual sex, there are other things that were just as fun.

I climbed the stairs to my bedroom. One good thing about being completely rich was that you could by yourself anything, such as your own room instead of sharing one like all the others had to do. With your own room you could do things I previously covered a lot easier, and because you didn't have to worry about someone walking in and ruining it, you could go for a lot longer. I love being rich.

I flopped down on my bed, with its green silk sheets I required to have cleaned daily by the school house elves, and I made a decision. No one turns me down, and I would make Skye sorry she did. She _would_ want me.

* * *

_Sorry for it being so short, I didn't have many ideas and really wanted to update. The next chapter is going to be from someone other than Draco or Skye. I just haven't decided who yet._


	8. Why?

**Andrew**

I slammed my door shut and threw myself on my bed. Everyone else had asked what I was so pissed about, but I couldn't tell them. Why should I? They wouldn't know. They wouldn't understand.

I couldn't believe they let that whore, Selene, come to this school. This was supposed to be the best school, so why was she here? Didn't they know what happened before? Didn't they know how dangerous she was? She shoudl be in Azkaban, if not dead.

It's her fault Greg is gone. I can see how he could have fallen for her. She was pretty enough. She had long black hair that he loved, and as soon as she looked at him with those green eyes, he was her slave. He loved her, and that bitch let him die! And of couse, everyone let her get away with it. Protecting the killer, not the victim.

Well, I never went with the crowd. I knew who-no _what_-she really was. I would stop it from happening again. There was too many people here to protect. Including Hermione. I liked her.

Of course, there were others that if something happened to them, it wouldn't be so bad. Such as that stupid blonde one who was following her around. Her replacement Greg. Fine then, if he wanted to fall for her tricks, spendable. He was asking for it.

Maybe I should let him go. Not tell him what happened. He woud probably die, too. Then maybe all those silly people who let her come here would get it. She would finally get what she deserved.

* * *

A/N. I'm so sorry for the insanely long amount of time between updates. Writers Block is a bitch, and I've been so involved with another of my stories. But I'm getting back to this one. Sorry about the shortness, many of them will probably be short nless they are actually telling the story, not just feelings and thoughts.


	9. Letter from a Protector

**Skye**

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't believe Draco! Holding me like that-like he cared about me. He just wanted somebody to fuck. His girlfriend must not be enough for him.

I thought about the few minutes we lay there. We lay like a couple. He had awoken feelings I hadn't felt in a long time. I didn;t know I could feel that way again. I hadn't felt that way since Him. I closed my cutrains around my bed, curled up under the blanket, and I wept. I wept at the memories, at the joy I had and the pain of losing it.

* * *

I woke a few hours later to a tapping at my window. A black owl was on the other side. Matt's owl. I had to cover my mouth to stop myself from shrieking in happiness.

I opened the letter.

_Skye,  
That's such a pretty name. It suits you. Everything is taken care of. I'm worried about you. You found someone already. I've heard about this Draco-Malfoy is it? He has a reputation. He'll hurt you. Stay away from him. We don't want any repeats of your previous heartbreak. I don't want to see you hurt again. You don't want you past to haunt you, but it will if you repeat it. Just my advice.  
Matt_

My happiness? What was he talking about? And what was this bullshit about Draco? I hurled the letter in the firplace and watched as the flames licked at the paper. Soon, it was ashes.

Matt wanted to protect me. He was always trying to protect me. _I don't need protecting. I can take care of mytself._

On the balcony I cried, "You are not my father!" I punched the window. Pulling out my wand, I fixed the now shattered colored glass. I cursed myself. _I really need to control it._


End file.
